Dr. Walle Nauta is one of the world's outstanding neuroanatomists. The technique he developed for staining neural tissue and his substantial contributions to our knowledge of the neural circuits involved in relationships between the limbic system and the mid-brain reticular system of the brain have played an enormous role in the development of contemporary neurophysiology.